peqcordfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan vs the admin arc
This specific time start most of the arc beside the cults arc. It started out as a little joke when a person had realized that one former server admin, Ackdomo (also know to some as Ethan) and Milkuko (a young cosplayer) where both in a voice chat (or vc) alone together. Someone, in a different vc, then made a joke about the 2 year age gap (Ethan being 16, Milkuko being 14). Ethan made light of the joke by simply typing he following: * Most people knew it was joke but others who had just arrived in the server began to call him pedophile, which quickly shifted the seriousness of the joke. Ethan then left the server due to waves of harassment but when he joined back he had lost his rank as server admin. Upon Ethan's return he joined vc in which everyone who had originally made the joke apologized (nano spoke during this time) When Ethan came back Boatfucker and Kasumi, the two main dictators of the server (cheese was right), made the choice not to give Ethan his admin back, because both hated Ethan, but the people begain to rebel since they saw the unfairness for his demotion so Boat in an attempt to stop backlash decided to BAN THE FUCK OUT OF ETHAN for "flirting and being desperate" which brings us tho the beginning of two arcs The Epilepy arc and The Deletion arc Ethan words Below is a statement Ethan typed out in response to him not getting admin back after leaving the server due to harassment. Ethan typed this out late in the night (around 12 pm pst, 3 am est) while talking to Kawaii, who was part of the original group who made the first Ethan X Milkuko joke. Administration I'm gonna vent about this server, I like the people. Not the administration. First, about this administration. During the time I was harassed and left for a little bit, an unnamed some dm'd me saying that I was not reading admin chat when THEY were talking. It's not about YOU, while my time as admin I have been talking to the server, communicating with them, I've been enforcing the rules. Yet I get demoted and I get shit on for the most recent event that just happened. It's corrupt as fuck. Someone told me that someone wanted to demote me for a while now. But for what? I did nothing wrong. I've been doing everything I was supposed to. What about the other admin that is never on huh? Why keep an admin that doesn't do a fucking thing but demote someone who is actually doing something? I get the blame put on me and was demoted because I was bullied. That's bullshit what it sounds like to me is everyone here has a fucking grudge on me, you try to be nice to me and then decide to fuck me over for doing nothing wrong. The picture posted of me and peqeri, I got the blame put on me because my face was there. It's unjust. Someone posted something in nsfw because it was nsfw yet they got warned twice because of it. Why? because the admins are corrupt, they believe they are always right and will do anything to makes sure they are right. I'm furious because I tried my best to make the server together and I become demoted for wanting to help the server. Hypocritical This isn't towards anyone but what bothered me during what happened in the last ten minutes is that when peqeri got harassed, she got mad at me but has no proof that i made it. I got what you would call "bullied" for talking to a friend. Yet, I kicked no-one, I didn't do anything to the ones who did it. However in unnamed someone's case, they thought that my bullying wasn't bad because "I wasn't being licked." Both cases are wrong, Bullying and Editing a picture like that is insensitive, yes Apology I would like to apologize for anything I DID do. I don't intend to harm anyone, nor do I want to. I love this server and I love being able to speak with everyone. I've made some fun memories and hope I can make more. I always wish the best for everyone and I want to make this server fun and full of funny experiences. However under this management it hurts me because I want to be friends with the administration but I can't be friends with them if we both hold something against each other. I typed this to vent about what I believe in and I don't want anyone to be angry nor hurt. If we can all make up and throw everything out and make a fresh start, I think we can come together and love each other. I'm thankful for the people who decided to defend me in a time of desperation. I'm glad you all can put up with me and commute with me. I look forward to a positive future for all of us. Thank you Category:Arc